


SPN Challenge:- Lie To Me

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Drabble Challenge, word:_bacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- bacon. Sam's not very partial to bacon, even less when Dean lies about it being veggie.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 2





	SPN Challenge:- Lie To Me

'Bacon? Again!'  
Sam huffed his displeasure as he strolled into the kitchen where his brother was tucking into a laden plate of the aromatic meat.

Just as Dean opened his mouth to reply, Sam hushed him. 'Don't dare tell me it's veggie bacon, cos I've cast a spell that turns your ears green if you lie to me.'

At the words, Dean stared up at his sibling in alarm.  
'You're joking,' he exclaimed. 'You wouldn't, Sammy! Not over a miserable slice of bacon!'

Sam's unwavering glare unnerved the older man.

:Would Sam really do something like that? Dean considered the question. Maybe in the past when they were heavily into pranking each other, but not now, not with the wrath of Chuck bearing down on them.

Inwardly, Sam smiled as he watched the expressions fluctuate on his big brother's face. Dean was truly wondering if he would be capable of it!

Taking pity on his brother, Sam declared. 'Not this time Dean, but it's an idea to keep in mind. I mean, you've lied your ass off over so many things, especially when you're about to do something self-sacrificingly idiotic, like closing yourself in a box at the bottom of the ocean!'

'I never lie,' Dean sniffed, relieved that Sam was joking, 'I just omit…certain aspects.'

Sam guffawed. 'And that's the biggest lie of all.'


End file.
